


Yuki ga mendokusai

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt, M/M, Silly, Skiing, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “No problem at all. Can't wait to reach the top. I... I like skiing.”





	Yuki ga mendokusai

“Kota?” Kei called him, sounding confused, having a hard time getting close to him, dragging the skis on the thick snow.

The elder stared at the chair lift terrified, and Kei started wandering if bringing him there had really been the best of ideas.

“Ko, is everything alright?” he asked, arching an eyebrow and putting a hand on Kota’s arms, meaning to reassure him.

“Yes.” the elder replied, his tone higher than usual. “No problem at all. Can't wait to reach the top. I... I like skiing.” he told him, smiling briefly before looking once again at the chair lift like a condemned man would've looked at the gallows.

Kei chuckled, moving forward and sitting down, fearing that Kota was going to let him go alone.

But the other followed him, even though clearly unwillingly, and they started getting up, fast.

“Ko-chan...” the younger started, sighing while he looked around. “I know you’ve never skied before in your life.”

Yabu opened his eyes wide, turning toward him and making the lift wave a little; he held tight to the protective bar, taking a deep breath.

“I'm sorry.” he murmured. “You looked so excited at the idea to come skiing that I didn’t want... well, I didn’t want to tell you I never had before.”

Kei arched an eyebrow, looking at him blush.

“Or that you’re terrified by it.” he mocked him, while they get closer to the top. Then he sighed theatrically, bringing a hand in front of his face, exasperated. “Well, Kota, do you at least remember what I told you before? Keep your feet inwards and your arms up, the poles behind. Don’t push too much and bend your knees. It’s all physics in the end, as you balance your weight you can go faster or slower. I'm sure you can go downstream without generating an avalanche.” he told him, shaking his head repeatedly in front of his boyfriend’s lost stare. He sighed again, patting his leg. “Don’t worry. In case of immediate danger some Saint Bernard will come save you, I'm sure of it.”

The elder didn’t have time to reply, since they had reached the top.

Kei went forward, looking around excitedly.

When he and Aki were kids, their parents had taken them often skiing; Kei loved skiing, he liked to be up there and look down, especially early in the morning, when the sun hit the snow, making the whiteness almost blinding.

It made him feel good, it relaxed him, even though right now was a little worried about his boyfriend, dragging his feet behind him.

“I’ll take the hard slope, Ko.” he told him, looking devilishly at him. “You can go there, those are the easiest ones. If they look too complicated to you, a little further down there are the children ones.” he took a few steps toward him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “If when I’ll arrive downstream you won’t be there, I’ll call the rescue team.” and he left him like that, with a terrified look on his face.

He saw the catastrophe coming, and he was sure that Kota was going to have more than one thing to complain about once he would've been over with this experience from hell, but for the time being he tried not to think about it.

Since the sacrifice had been made for him, he would've at least tried to enjoy it.

 

~

 

“Physics, you said!” the elder yelled, limping toward the hotel. “It’s all physics, it can't be so hard!” he went on, while Kei sighed, irritated.

“Kota, it’s not my fault that you can't follow some simple instructions. No one’s ever told you to stick the poles in the ground to brake, right?”

“No one’s ever told me how to brake in the first place, am I wrong?” he asked, arching an eyebrow, stopping to massage his leg. “The weight got unbalanced, it hurt like hell.”

The younger shrugged, turning to look at him.

“Is it my fault your ankles have the thickness of twigs? Don’t take it out on me!”

Kota started heading toward the hotel again, still limping, reaching his boyfriend and putting his hands down on his shoulders to prop himself up.

“I'm going to need ice. And someone to take care of me. And I’ve already sacrificed my health to let you do this damn thing, so the least you could do is make sure they won’t have to cut this damn leg off.”

Kei bit hard on his lip, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

All in all, when he had seen his boyfriend limp toward him he had been quiet amused, once ascertained he was all in one piece.

He let him lean against him, bringing his hands to caress Kota’s.

“I'm sorry I let you do something so dangerous and potentially deadly.” he mocked him. “I promise that tonight I’ll be the perfect nurse and I’ll make up for it.” he went on, turning to look mischievously at him.

Kota winced, nodding.

“That’s the least.” he muttered, letting the younger drag him forward.

After all, Kei wasn’t too displeased at how things had gone down.

He had had fun, he had skied, and now he was going to have the whole night to spend with his beautiful and incredibly stupid boyfriend.

He was sure that, if that night he was going to make a good use of his persuasion skills, in the end he was going to convince Kota to bring him there next year as well.


End file.
